The present disclosure relates to the field of natural language processing, information retrieval, and machine learning technologies.
Question Answering (QA) systems are designed to automatically answer questions posed by humans in a natural language using natural language processing (NLP) and a knowledge base that contains structured and unstructured information. One example of a QA system is Watson® developed by International Business Machines Corporation (IBM®).